Dazzle Me
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Esme and Carlisle used to be best friends. Before high school came between them, Esme never got the chance to tell him how she felt, how much he really meant to her - but not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Dazzle Me-Chapter 1

Drabble type thingy! I am brainstorming while I am sitting in the local McDonalds trapped in a booth with two math geniuses warring over a math problem. So if a math word works its way into my typing, it's NOT my fault. Enjoy!

AliceCullenSisters

Esme's POV

"So this is an example of the point slope equation. Please..." Mr. Watson explained as he gestured to the math problem on the overhead.

I sighed quietly and sat back into my seat, gazing over at _his_ seat across the room. I reviewed Carlisle's remarkable features once again: crystalline ice blue eyes, a long slender nose, his lips pressed into a thin line in concentration, and that gorgeous blonde hair.

There was just one imperfection: his long, muscular arm, curled around her. Renee.

All of a sudden, his eyes were locked with mine.

I bit my lip and turned away, hoping to lose myself in anything but Mr. Watson's dreadful Algebra 2 lesson. Anything.

Unfortunately, today was not my day.

The bell cut my teacher off mid sentence. He quickly reminded us of our test next Wednesday, and dismissed us as he himself scrambled from the room before the rest of us could.

I took my time packing up my things. Not liking crowds, I tended to stay behind the rush.

It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat behind me that I shot around. I narrowed my eyes.

"Charlie. What. The. Hell. I told you to wait for me in the lunchroom," I quickly shoved the rest of my things into my bag and slapped a hysterical Charlie. He grabbed my arm and towed me out of the classroom.

"So," he said, quickly seeing the note of distress on my face, "Why are you mad at me?"

I narrow my eyes again. "Again, Charlie, you can never interpret directions correctly. That is precisely why I am pissed everyday."

I scoffed. "And that's all. I just thought it was women hormones." He stressed the word women.

I rolled my eyes. "You are a..."

Before I could finish, Marcus popped up out of no where. "So, what is my favorite little hot-head up to today? Daydreaming after Cullen again, sis?"

I punched him in the arm. "That's for being an asswipe," I said, swiftly turning toward Charlie, and slapped him again, "And that's for being a dick."

"Whatever floats your boat," Marcus broke my tight expression as he and Charlie burst into laughing fits. I groaned dramatically, and stomped off to the cafeteria, knowing that they were following.

•••

I settled down next to Angela at our usual lunch table in the northwest corner of the cafeteria. Farthest from them as I could get.

Their table consisted of Carlisle and Renee, of course, and then Aro and Alice, Caius and Jessica, and Demetri, and Rosalie. The most popular students at Forks High School; Carlisle, the football quarterback, Renee, the head cheerleader and volleyball player, Aro and Caius, the brainless jocks, Alice, an aspired, snotty artist, and Jessica and Rosalie, Renee's personal worshipers slash cheerleaders.

My table consisted of Charlie, Marcus and Angela, Charlotte and Peter, Emmett, Jasper, and myself. We were nobodies; Charlie, my outgoing, social, best friend forever since the...incident, Marcus, my overpowering older brother, Angela, his super smart, business-like girlfriend, Charlotte, an independent actress that changes her hair color and style every other week, Peter, a quiet guy that completed Charlotte's every action, Emmett, a benched football player, even with his six-pack and muscles, Jasper, a former careless teenager, who smoked and had a LOT of one night stands, and was currently in therapy, and me: a normal sophomore, a nobody with an older siblings reputation to live up to.

A nobody. Never was somebody, never will be.

I bit into my soggy bologna sandwich from the cafeteria deli and chewed the unpleasant lump as I watched Emmett and Charlie debate who was hottest: Jessica Alba or Angelina Jolie.

I caught Angela's glance and we rolled our eyes at the guys senseless bickering. She, too, was picking at a colorless lump that the school called a sandwich.

The heated argument lasted for the entire period before I had finally gave up on my meal and thrown the leftovers away. I had managed to get a grand total of four words out the whole time-"Please pass the napkins."

•••

The final bell rang.

I slowly raised from my seat in a haze. Language did that to you, especially the poetry unit.

Twisting the combo into the lock on my locker, I flung it open and shoved my books in. I flexed my cramping fingers and shut it quietly as possible.

I flung my bag over my shoulder and stalked down the hall, my Converse high-tops clacking on the faded floor tiles.

My breath clouded as soon as I stepped out of the building.

I cursed bitterly and began my walk home. Within a few months, I'd be driving, not walking. I'd have freedom, and I wouldn't be a frozen block during winter. A car is a car-whether it was a new Mercedes or a rusted old Chevy.

My driving daydreams were interrupted with a car horn. I gasped and jumped in shock as I turned to face the poor person that was about to be cussed out. My frown was turned as I gasped in shock again when I saw a glossy BMW stop beside me.

"Need a ride?" the husky voice I had missed said. I frowned, and immediately turned away.

"No, Carlisle," I hissed.

I heard him sigh behind me. "Well then, I guess I'll just use this nice heater for myself then." He revved the engine and pulled ahead of me a little. I ignored him, and my various frozen body parts, and continued walking.

"It's only a few blocks. 5 minutes. And then you can ignore me as much as you want," he taunted. I bit my lip and stopped.

"You swear? Will you finally leave me the hell alone?" I demanded before turning around. He nodded, his lengthy blonde hair bouncing.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and mentally slapped myself as I went over and got into his car.

I slammed the door closed and faced forward, attempting to ignore the muted rap music and fast-food burger smell, mixed with Abercrombie and Fitch cologne.

He cleared his throat as he drove away from the curb. "So...Esme..."

"What?" I demanded bluntly. I slightly turned so I could see his face from the corner of my eye. His features were even more defined up close. I could see him bite his lip, which meant he was debating something.

"What?" I repeated, my voice coarser than before.

"Uh...well...uh..." Before he could finish, a big truck honked behind us.

"Emmett," I whispered delightedly, "Stop."

Carlisle did as I said with a sigh. "Esme, I'm sorry," he said as I closed the door.

My breath hitched, but before I could open back up the door, I was being carried back to the truck.

I struggled against the grip. "Emmett, I swear, PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted at him as I peeked around his shoulder just in time to see the BMW slip away in the snow.

•••

My wispy red hair fell around my shoulders as I pulled the plug on the hair dryer. Running a comb through my hair, I thought back to this afternoon.

I'd been so mad at Marcus and Emmett for robbing my time with Carlisle. Even though I was still hard on that subject, I wanted to talk to him, to tell him how much I had missed him, how much I had changed. I wanted to be able to spend hours on hours just talking to him about everything. I wanted him back.

But that was the past. And it was never coming back.

I wondered what he had meant by he was sorry. For what exactly?

His obsession with football and popularity?

~"Sorry, Ez. Can't make it today. Football practice. I gotta go. Bye." I angrily snapped the phone shut after he had hung up on me. Sorry, Ez. Can't make it...for the fourth time this week.~

His ignoring me ever since high school hit?

~"Isn't this gonna be great?" I shook his arm, "Right?" He looked down at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He smiled and then went off to talk with a few other older kids.~

His seeing Renee when we stopped hanging out?

~I sat down at my new lunch table, with my new friends in a new cafeteria. My only real friend was flirting with Renee, the new cheer captain. He didn't notice me staring at him.~

I yelped in pain when I pulled my hair to hard. Quickly snatching a scrunchy from the counter, I pulled it up it a loose ponytail.

His abandoning me when I needed him most?

~"Carlisle? Carlisle, please pick up!" I sobbed into the phone as I punched in his number over and over again. After an hour of trying, I resorted to falling into Marcus's arms to mourn my parents death.~

My parents had both died in a car accident a month after my freshman year had begun. My aunt had offered to take us in since they had no will.

Aunt Isabella was my mothers younger sister. She was in her early thirties, and had dark hair and brown eyes, like my mother. She liked to be called Bella, even by us, and she gotten married once, but she quickly found out she was allergic to birth supplements and he divorced her.

Bella had always wanted children though.

After a few months of living with her, the weirdness went away, and I started to love my aunt as my mother.

Bella helped me through the rough spot in my relationship with Carlisle, and when she couldn't help me, I went to Charlie; he was a greater friend to me than I could have ever asked.

I slid into my bed and turned my lamp off.

Goodnight.

**What'd ya think? Please review! You'll understand the title in the next few chapters-if I ever get them up!**

**Love ya!**

**AliceCullenSisters**


	2. Authors Note

AUTHOR`S NOTE

Thanks for all the reviews guys, especially Arielisreal, Just4Me, JUJU, TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme, and TeamCarlisleandEsme8 for your support! LOVE YA! As you can see this is just an authors note. Sorry about always being late on updates! Just a few things:

-I want to change Mr. Watson to Mr. MASEN. I brainstormed this new idea as I was rewriting the first chapter and forgot to change it.

-Jasper is a PREVIOUS junkie. I got a PM about it and I just wanted to make that clear.

-Couples: Carlisle and Renee, Aro and Alice, Caius and Jessica, Marcus and Angela, & Charlotte and Peter. Singles: Demetri, Rosalie, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. Again, wanted to make that clear.

-Esme is 15. It is late January and her birthday is on July 26th. CONTEST! Whoever guesses correctly why I picked that date will…I don't know…be a winner. OH, and have the next chapter dedicated to them! (PS-it`s not that hard!)

THANKS! I love you all and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

AliceCullenSisters


End file.
